Ep. 39: Spin, Roulette of Life
is the thirty-ninth episode of Choujin Sentai Jetman. Synopsis Gai faces Gray in a roulette showdown in order to win back his team after they become captured. Plot On the Vylock, Tranza is punishing Radiguet and Maria for failing at their jobs as Gray is playing with a coin he's tossing around; Tranza threatens that if the other generals can't destroy Jetman, he may destroy them instead. Radiguet states he'll succeed this time; but Gray stops him while asking if they can flip on who takes the next turn through a coin toss, showing a quarter. Radiguet chooses tails and Gray heads, the latter appearing thus allowing the robot the next attack on Jetman. Tranza tries to give Gray orders on the plan but the robot tells him to not order him around while stating he'll do things his own way before giving Maria the quarter; which is revealed to be one with two heads. In a park, Kaori approaches Gai under a tree with a close fist, opening it to reveal a charm she tries to give to him; he seems surprised while she cuddles his hand. Kaori wonders when the Vyram will be defeated and they can be a real couple; which Gai responds will be soon and that she can bet on it to Kaori's delight. However at that moment, Gray appears stating it's unfortunate that Gai would lose this bet; Gai defiantly states he hasn't lost any bets, which Gray states the same for him before shooting at him and Kaori. Without warning Sniper Cat, a Bio-Dimensional Beast, runs towards them and attacks, tossing Gai aside and tossing him around before pulling out a sniper gun, which it threatens to shoot Gai with until Ryu and Raita kick it away. Gray asks if they and Ako had come to die and sends a squad of Grinam, forcing the Jetman to transform and face the minions as Sniper Cat keeps striking Gai down. By Gray's order, the Bio-Dimensional Beast shoots a beam that turns Ryu, Kaori, Raita and Ako into small figurines, leaving Gai as Gray captures them. Sniper Cat keeps shooting at him as Black Condor strikes the creature with the Bird Blaster forcing it to retreat before using the Bringer Sword to attack Gray in vengeance for what he did to Kaori before shooting his Bird Blaster until the robot knocks him away and pushes him away. Furious, Gai punches Gray with the Wing Gauntlet, breaking off pieces from the robot's chest as the two grab at each other; Gai tries to kick Gray but is tossed around until Black Condor removes more components from Gray's chest, forcing it to stumble into retreat as Gai falls. Returning to Sky Camp, Gai shows regret for his captured teammates as he wonders what to do. Odagari arrives revealing that Gai removed Gray's "heart circuit" and that the enemy is hurt as well. Odagari states they need a plan but Gai lashes it's not enough; the commander responds if Gai fights now, he'll be in danger too and that he can't act freely on his own this time, making him despair as Odagari tells him to treat his wounds. As she leaves, Gray appears on the monitors in the control room to Black Condor, offering to challenge him again; Gai accepts with the conditions that if he wins, his friends will be returned but if Gray wins, he regains his Heart Circuit. Gai offers a trade, but Gray states he doesn't know the meaning of the word "tie". Gai asks if Gray is so certain he'll win; Gray taunts him stating his friends will soon be ordinary sculptures and lose their lives. As Gai shows emotion, Gray tells him to come to Casino Royale and he'll wait 30 minutes for him before departing as Gai tries to figure out what to do. At the casino, Gray drinks while waiting for Gai at a table while Maria asks if he'll come; when Gray confirms, Maria states if anything happens she'll do something, but Gray tells her to not interfere. At that moment, Gray hears footsteps approaching, revealed to be a dressed up Gai, apologizing to Odagari that he has to do this as his only means to save his friends. Gray shows Gai to a roulette table as their means of combat: neither are in a fighting condition as Maria guides a woman from the casino to watch over the competition. Gray asks Gai to bet on Red or Black; once again stating that if Gai wins, he'll release his friends but that he'll get his heart circuit back if he loses. Gai accepts but furthers the bet stating he split the Heart Circuit to four pieces to even the odds; seeing the move, Gray accepts the change in condition. With the conditions set, the roulette spinner begins the bout; with Gai showing that he has to fight to save his friends as he imagines Ryu suffering from being trapped as a statue. Analyzing the wheel, Gai states they all have a quirk but since this is the first time in this casino, Gai doesn't know what this one's is, thus he's stuck on a 50/50 chance. At the same time, Gray is analyzing the wheel with his computer: it's rotating at 95cm/second, with the ball traveling at 320cm/second and a 1.2 friction coefficient. Finishing his analysis, Gray chooses Red while betting Red Hawk; forcing Gai to bed on Black with the first heart piece. The ball lands on Red 30, allowing Gray to regain the first piece of his heart; Maria proclaims this as Jetman's end and Gai states he's just getting started. On the second spin, Gai asks why he chooses this over sending a Bio-Dimensional Beast: Gray responds the Heart Circuit is a part of himself and he rather take it back for himself, which makes sense to Gai. On second analysis, Gai bets Red and Gray Black with Yellow Owl; even as liquids bleed out of Gai making him fall. The ball falls on Black 11, repairing the second piece of his Heart. Gray states Gai should give up and that his victory is certain; but Gai states there's a 1 in 4 chance of winning two more times and that this was a fluke; upon which Gray calls him naive for not knowing when to quit and thus lets Gai spin the wheel this time; Gai calls this charitable but Gray states it's a means to make Gai quit. Gai picks the ball up and states he can make it land where he wants, proclaiming it will land on Red 14 as he spins; but is beaten by Gray with the Blue Swallow marker before he can bet Red, making Gai wonder if Gray read his mind. Maria taunts Gai to choose black, forcing him to as the ball lands on Red 14, where he wanted it to and making him upset as the third Heart Circuit piece repairs itself. Gray proclaims this as the last spin and certain victory as Maria calls Gai a dumb human who may not be able to win with this final spin. Gai proclaims he will win and he'll bet his life on the final spin; Maria mocks him stating Gai should let go of his foolish pride. But them a voice from outside states that Gai isn't as stupid as he is bullheaded, revealed to Odagari. Maria wonders who she is as the commander asks about Gai's confidence in the last round but Gai states he only makes bets he knows he can win. Gray proclaims that when Gai loses, Sniper Cat will kill him, which he agrees to as the Bio-Dimensional Beast stands to shoot him. As the spinner begins the last roulette role, Gray places White Swan on Red; Gai claims he's pretty cheap for being so sure as Gai bet his own life on the final roll and wonders if Gray is afraid of high stakes and tells him that this should be a battle of men where they both put their lives on the line. As the Vyram remain confused, Odagari proclaims she's adding her life to the bet as well due to the team's lives being her own life; Maria laughs as she considers this as a double suicide. Odagari asks if they'll accept this; Gray agrees due to the final bet as he places all the Jetmen on Red. Gai then proclaims the last will be Black putting down the final Heart Circuit as the wheel keeps spinning and Sniper Cat prepares to fire while Gray wonders how he can be so calm on betting everything on this. Gai prepares to light up as Gray tells him to stop, stealing the lighter and destroying it; revealing it as a magnet to manipulate the wheel. Gai angrily removes his cigarette with Maria stating that his trick failed and Jetman will soon be finished with this roll. The ball lands on Red 34; everyone looks surprised as Sniper Cat prepares to fire on Gai and he resigns himself and his team to their fate and Maria smiles. Gray states the battle is settled as Maria claims Jetman has fallen...until the ball suddenly moves to Black 15, shocking Gray and freeing the other Jetman as Ryu proclaims Gai did well. Gray wonders how his calculations were off while Maria wonders how if his hands were empty and the table wasn't tilted. Gray uses his mechanics and reveals that Tetraboy was holding up the casino outside, tilting the entire building so it could land on the right number; thus tilting not the table but the entire room! Gai congratulates Gray for realizing this as Tetraboy shakes the casino, forcing the robot, Maria and Sniper Cat outside. Gai proclaims that Tetraboy's supercomputer was able to tilt the casino enough so none of them would feel the motion; Gray claims it was a dirty move but Gai states that a win is still a win, but still returns the final Heart Circuit component to him stating they'll fight for real next time. The team transforms as Maria orders Sniper Cat to attack them; Gai falls from his injuries as Kaori tends to him and Ryu throws a Wing Gauntlet towards the Bio-Dimension Beast, throwing it back as he yells at it to come at him, but with it growing instead. Ryu soon summons Jet Garuda as Sniper Cat attacks the giant mecha with attacks and shots until they use the Garuda Burst to push it back. Summoning Tetraboy, the team finishes the Bio-DImensional Beast with the Tetra Buster. Gai is carried back to Sky Camp by Kaori as he states he'd never lose a bet while Odagari states he believed in him too. Gai falls on the couch but states he was just deceiving them, leading to the other Jetmen piling on top of him in frustration. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Dealer: Songs *'OP': Choujin Sentai Jetman *'ED': Kokoro wa Tamago Notes *With a rating of 12.0%, this was the highest rated episode of Jetman, 4.9% above the series average. DVD releases *''Choujin Sentai Jetman'' Volume 4 features episodes 31-41.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/jetman.html *The complete Jetman series was be released in North America by Shout! Factory on September 25, 2018. References Category:Choujin Sentai Jetman Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Naruhisa Arakawa